


Lullaby

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddles on the couch, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Solas sings to Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asara had forgotten the words until he reminded her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> So did you know that Solas's voice actor is actually a singer in a band? I didn't until recently. That's part of what prompted this, along with my exploring the [Elvish wiki page](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language). 
> 
> Some references to Asara's past which are found in another [oneshot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4165305), but you don't need to know the whole story unless you want to.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

* * *

 

"Asa, what are you doing?"

The nickname made her cheeks warm, the Dalish elf burying her face against Solas's shoulder. The two of them were in the rotunda, Asara having accidentally interrupted Solas as he worked on painting the walls nearly a half hour ago. He was more than willing to give her his undivided attention.

They'd migrated to the couch and Asara was lying on top him as he held her so she wouldn't fall off of the side. She loved the physical contact and relaxed easily as he played with her long crimson hair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, feigning innocence.

Solas shook his head at her, his hands wandering slightly as they moved up her sides. “The song,  _vhenan_. You were humming.”

Asara tried to stay hidden as Solas tried to meet her gaze. “It’s nothing,” she said, looking away when he found her face. He raised a brow at her and she sighed. “It’s a Dalish thing. A lullaby that gets stuck in my head sometimes.”

“A lullaby?”

She shifted slightly, positioning herself so she could face him easily. Asara took hold of one of his hands. “I don’t remember all of the lyrics anymore, but my brother would sing it to me. When we were kids I had nightmares and he would sing to help me relax. Then… it happened. Nightmares came back and he started singing to me again.”

“You miss him,” Solas noted, interlacing their fingers.

Asara brought his hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles before meeting his gaze once again. "He's my family, of course I miss him. But I've made a new family here."

Solas smiled. "I take it you mean Cole?"

She smiled, laughing lightly to herself. "He's like a younger brother to me." She was silent before asking, "Do you still wish he'd been made more like a spirit?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you and Varric were right. He was already making himself more human. It was only a matter of time," he said.

Asara was quiet as she looked over his palm, examining the little scars. Some seemed to be paper cuts from books, others natural wear and tear from living as an apostate. She wondered just how different they were. She’d grown up as a hunter, he’d lived in the woods most of his life. Surely their life styles couldn’t have been too different.

She’d lost herself in thought when she noticed that Solas had started humming the same tune she’d been only minutes before.

“Do you know it?” she asked, disbelieving that he could possibly know her lullaby.

“I do, though I’d not heard it in years until today,” he informed Asara, taking his hand back to play with her hair again. She closed her eyes, enjoying the innocent act of intimacy.

“Do you remember the words?” she asked, starting to get tired. It was later in the evening than she was used to.

“I don’t think you want to hear me sing,” he insisted, shaking his head.

“So you do know them.”

Solas sighed. “I do.”

Asara yawned, burying her face in his chest for a moment. “Please sing for me.”

A smile touched his face, the one he reserved for only her as the corners of his eyes crinkled and he looked upon his love fondly. Solas tucked her hair behind her left ear, his thumb brushing over the nub that was once a perfect point.

“ _Elgara vallas, vhenan_ ,” he started, the elven words coming easily as he remembered them and substituted words to make them more fitting. “ _Melava somniar. Mala tara aravas. Ara ma’desen melar…_ ”

Asara had relaxed against him greatly, and for a moment Solas thought that she’d fallen asleep. Until she spoke.

“Don’t stop,” she mumbled, shifting to get comfortable. “Please  _ma lath_.”

He smiled at her, sighing before complying with her wishes. As he sang he noted the way her breathing steadied, her spirit relaxing as she drifted into sleep.

He didn’t dare to leave the lullaby unfinished, and smiled at the way his  _vhenan_ had fallen asleep so easily. Not having the heart or any desire to move her, and potentially wake her, he did little more than shift her to a more comfortable position on the large couch.

He could work on the rotunda later.

**Author's Note:**

> Lullaby translations~
> 
> Elgara vallas, vhenan- Sun sets, my heart  
> Melava somniar- Time to dream  
> Mala tara aravas- Your mind journeys  
> Ara ma’desen melar- But I will hold you here
> 
> Thanks for reading ^_^
> 
> Comments are appreciated, but not necessary~


End file.
